Naughty Prince
by Hana Kazusa Laytis
Summary: Babak baru yang Rin alami selama beberapa hari menjadi tutor Len. Belum selesai membenahi nilai Len, kini fangirl-nya ikut menganggu, dan jangan lupakan dengan ucapan Len yang membuatnya mendapat masalah dari okaa-san-nya!/Chapter 3 updated!/Review please?
1. 0 : First Time Meet Len

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

_****__**Vocaloid belongs to their own**_

**Naughty Prince ****© Hana Kazusa Laytis**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, typo, De Es Be.**

* * *

**Zero**

* * *

Rin Kamato—gadis remaja yang bersekolah di Tokyo High School berjalan melewati lorong sekolah tergesa. Iris _blue ocean_ itu menatap beberapa orang yang menyapanya dengan senyum simpul. Ia berjalan melenggang melewati lorong sekolahnya tergesa.

Ia menatap pintu berwarna eboni yang tertutup dan mengetuknya pelan. Irama yang imbang terdengar teratur. Tak berapa lama suara tenor terdengar menyuruhnya masuk. Rin menarik kenop pintu pelan.

"_Sumimasen_ Mao_-sensei_," ia menundukkan kepalanya dan masuke ke ruangan Mao_-sensei_ yang mengajar sejarah.

Mao_-sensei_ mengangguk pelan dan membenahi rambut biru malamnya dan memberi Rin arahan duduk di kursi kosong di depannya. Rin mengangguk pelan segera duduk. Manik matanya menatap _sensei _dengan mata bulan sabit itu.

"Ada keperluan apa _sensei?_" tanyanya pelan. Rin mengamati ruangan Mao_-sensei_ yang penuh dengan berbagai buku yang tebalnya dua kali lipat buku Harry Potter.

Mao_-sensei_ tersenyum. Senyumnya nyaris mirip dengan bulan sabit sama halnya dengan matanya. "Jadi begini. Aku ingin minta bantuanmu Rin. Ada satu murid yang membuatku lelah mengajarnya. Nilainya selalu berada di kisaran 40 dan 30. Kuharap kau bisa menjadi tutornya. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi," jelas Mao_-sensei_.

Rin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Ia terbiasa menjadi tutor pelajaran sejarah untuk siswa-siswi yang nilai anjlok di bidang hapalan ini. Ini menyenangkan dan tak merepotkan bagi Rin. Hapalan itu mudah, kalimat itu terbesit di pikiran Rin saat menghapal berbagai hal.

Derit pintu terdengar nyaring. Seorang siswa berambut _honey blonde _berantakan dengan manik _sapphire_ masuk. Earphone berwarna putih menggantung di telinganya dengan blazer hitam terbuka dan dasi yang acak-acakan.

Rin mengerjap menatap sosok itu. _'Tampan,'_ kalimat itu terbesit sejenak. Mao_-sensei_ menghela napas pelan menatap siswa yang masuk ke ruangannya tanpa mengetuk atau memberi salam.

"Len Kagamine benahi seragammu! Dan sudah berapa kali kukatakan ketuk pintunya jika kau ingin masuk!" Mao-_sensei_ berseru dengan sedikit nada lelah yang tersirat.

Orang yang baru masuk itu—Len—mengangguk pelan tanpa pikiran yang fokus dan menatap meja di depannya datar. Mao-_sensei_ menarik napas pelan. Manik matanya menatap Len dan Rin bergantian.

"Len perkenalkan dia Rin Kamato yang akan menjadi tutor belajarmu," Len menoleh ke kursi di sampingnya. Manik matanya menatap lekat sosok di sampingnya.

Matanya memperhatikan detail Rin dari atas hingga ke bawah dan menyeringai lebar. Rin yang melihat seringai Len hanya bisa menelan ludah kelu. Entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaan tak enak dengan seringai Len itu.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Next Chapter**

* * *

"Apa kau punya pengalaman lain selain di bidang membosankan seperti sejarah atau pelajaran lainnya?" Len memincingkan matanya dan menatap Rin dengan kepala yang semakin maju—mendekat ke wajah Rin. Rin mendorong kursinya mundur hingga menabrak rak buku.

Len menyeringai kecil "Jadi kau punyai pengalaman tentang ..."

* * *

.

.

* * *

_**Konichiwa minna-san!**_

U—Um _well_, Hana pernah nulis disini tapi ffnya langsung di hapus karena kelabilan Hana yang meningkat. Tapi ffnya akan di repost dengan akun cadangan. Hehehe'-')/

Awalnya mau di post mungkin pertengahan Juni/Juli, tapi karena dorongan temen sekelas Hana yang cuma bicara Vocaloid mulu jadi di post cepet. _Well, it's still a prologue_.

* * *

.

.

_**What do you think?**_

_**Will this story next or end?**_

_**Leave me your opinion in review please!**_


	2. 1 : A Boy Who Can Make Me Frustation

_****__**Thanks a lot to all people that have supported me!**_

* * *

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_****__**Vocaloid belongs to their own**_

**Naughty Prince ****© Hana Kazusa Laytis**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, typo, Naughty!Len, De Es Be.**

* * *

**One**

* * *

Rin menguap pelan menatap berderet rumus yang memenuhi papan tulis. Kumpulan huruf dan angka membuat Rin nyaris tertidur. Rin mengosok matanya sejenak. Masih merasa kantuk menyerangnya, Rin menepuk pipinya agar sandar. Ia menghela napas pelan. Ia berpikir sejenak, kenapa jam fisika harus di letakkan di jam terakhir? Bukannya lebih bagus jika di letakkan sebagai jam pertama?

Manik matanya menatap beberapa coretan di buku paketnya sejenak. Beberapa ucapan temannya yang berbisik pelan mengalun bersama dengan Ryou-_sensei_ yang menjelaskan rumus fisika. Rin menarik napas pelan menatap tulisan Ryou-_sensei_ yang kecil dari jauh. Rin mengacak rambutnya pusing menatap rumus yang sudah berulang kali membuatnya terjebak di remidi.

Pertemuan dengan Mao-_sensei _saat jam istirahat terakhir tadi membuatnya lelah karena harus menjadi tutor lagi. Tapi itu menyenangkan. Lebih baik menghapal dan mengajarkan sejarah daripada mengurus beberapa tugas hitungan fisika Ryou-_sensei _yang membuat ia sudah berganti buku tulis sebanyak 3 kali untuk semester ini.

Jemari lentiknya menulis dengan cepat sambil melirik ke arah Ryou-_sensei_ yang berdumel mengajarkan rumus. Beberapa hentakkan spidol di permukaan papan tulis terdengar jelas saat Ryou-_sensei_ menekankan beberapa rumus atau memarahi beberapa siswi yang berisik.

"Bsst! Bsst! Rin-_chan!_" teman yang duduk satu bangku dengannya berbisik pelan. Rin menghela napas dan menatap sosok itu—Hatsune Miku.

Miku tersenyum sekilas, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih rapi. "Kau menjadi tutornya Len dari kelas sebelah ya?" tanyanya masih berbisik.

"Begitulah," jawab Rin sekenannya. "Kenapa?"

Miku tersenyum dengan mata berbinar. "Len itu _flower boy_ Rin! Jadi pasti menyenangkan bisa dekat dengan orang keren terutama seperti Len!"

Rin memutar bola mata malas. Manik matanya memperhatikan Ryou-sensei dan melirik Miku. "Dasar kau itu!" cibirnya pelan. Miku hanya tekekeh pelan.

"Siapa tahu jodohmu," suara Miku kembali menggoda. Rin mendengus, mengepalkan tangannya dan mendelik tajam ke arah Miku.

"Jangan bercanda Hatsune Miku!" Rin memberi sedikit nada ketus dan memfokuskan manik matanya menatap papan tulis. Kembali mencatat beberapa rumus.

Miku tersenyum jahil dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Jemarinya segera menulis beberapa huruf yang menjadi kesatuan rumus dan keterangan. Pikirannya memutar sedikit apa yang akan terjadi dengan Len dan Rin. Ia hanya tersenyun kecil memikirkan apa yang terjadi.

"Kalo kalian jadian kau harus traktir aku ya?" seru Miku lirih dan terkekeh riang. Rin mendelik tajam ke arah Miku dan mengepalkan tangannya yang memegang bolpoint.

* * *

...

* * *

Len berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di depan kelas Rin. Manik matanya menatap pintu eboni yang belum terbuka. Mungkin karena jam pulang kelasnya lebih dulu daripada Rin. Len menguyah permen karetnya dan membuat balon lalu diletuskan dan kembali di kunyah lagi hingga ia bosan.

Manik _sapphire_ itu melirik jam yang melingkar pergelangan tangannya. Sejenak ia menoleh dan mendapati beberapa _fans_-nya yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum yang menyiratkan _'Aku mencintaimu Len!_' dan membuat Len merasa jengah. Ia lebih memilih kembali menatap pintu kelas Rin yang mulai terbuka.

Ryou-_sensei_ segera keluar kelas diikuti beberapa siswa-siswi. Len mengunyah permen karetnya dan menatap beberapa siswi yang lewat. Ia kembali mengunyah permen karetnya dengan cepat saat menatap Rin berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"_Gomenasai!_ Kau sudah lama?" tanyan Rin takut. Len menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera melempar permen karetnya ke tempat sampah.

"Jadi kita mulai sekarang. Ayo ke perpustakaan," ajak Rin. Len mengangguk dan mengekor Rin. Manik _sapphire_ Len menatap Rin yang berjalan di depannya.

Diam. Bahkan selama berjalanan menuju ke perpustakaan yang membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 menit itu membuat canggung. Terlalu canggung. Tapi Rin menikmatinya. Tenang itu menyenangkan bagi Rin dan bebalik dengan Len. Tentang itu menyebalkan bagi Len.

Bahkan saat mereka berada di perpustakaan dan duduk di bangku pojok belakang masih diam. Rin membuka beberapa buku tebal dan membacanya sekilas. Len diam dengan salah satu earphone yang menyajikan lagu berirama pelan. Manik mata Len mencermati Rin. Melihat ekspresi Rin yang menggemaskan saat fokus.

Rin mendongak menatap Len dan mengerjap lugu. "Ada yang salah?" tanyanya.

Len tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Rin. "Oh tidak!" serunya. Rin mengangguk pelan dan menatap bukunya lalu membaliknya ke arah Len.

"Jadi apa bab yang tidak kau pahami dari Mao-_sensei?_" manik mata Rin menatap Len dengan tangan yang berada di atas permukaan buku.

"Semuanya," jawab Len. Rin membulatkan matanya. Oh ayolah! Sejarah hanya butuh membaca dan memahami lalu di hapal. Sederhana bukan?

Rin berdumel pelan. Ayolah! Rin biasanya menjadi tutor dan menjelaskan 1 hingga 2 bab yang tidak di pahami. Tapi ini semuanya? Baiklah, Rin harus mengulang 4 bab. Rin menghela napas pelan dan memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit pusing.

Rin membuka buku tebalnya dari awal. Jemari lentiknya menarik lembarab buku. Len menatap Rin, memperhatikan gerakan tangan Rin yang teratur mengambil beberapa helai kertas. Len tersenyum menatap Rin tanpa melepas objek matanya yaitu Rin.

"U—Um baiklah. Kita mulai dari awal," Rin membuka suara pelan dan mendongak menatap Len. Iris _blue ocean_ Rin mendapati Len yang menyeringai ke arahnya membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Jadi kau tahu kan? _Homo habilis_ tinggal dimana?" tanya Rin.

Len menyangga wajahnya dan menatap lekat Rin. "Tinggal di Jepang."

"Jawabanmu salah, yang benar Afrika Timur. Soal kedua, perubahan dari memburu dan meramu menjadi berladang dan bertenar terjadi kapan?" Rin menatap Len setelah mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari buku.

"U—Um _megalititakum_."

"Harusnya kau bisa menjawabnya kan? Itu zaman sesudah es. Dan tak ada zaman _megalititakum_. Yang adanya_ megalitikum_ Kagamine-_san,_" Rin menghela napas gusar. Tangannya segera menutup buku sejarah rapat-rapat.

"Bsst! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Cukup Len-_kun_ atau Len saja," Len menatap Rin fokus. Rin menarik napas pelan. Sedikit frustasi dengan tingkah Len yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Terserah kaulah Kagamine-_san!_" dihentakkan kakinya di lantai dan mendesah gusar. Baiklah, ini lebih menyulitkan dari imajinasi Rin beberapa menit yang lalu yang menganggap menjadi tutor Len akan mudah dan normal seperti biasanya.

"Ayolah cukup panggil aku Len-_kun_ atau Len saja paham Rin?" Len mengulang perintahnya dengan nada tegas. Rin mendengus gusar dan mengusap rambutnya kasar.

_'Apa maksud orang satu ini!_' batinnya berseru frustasi. Harusnya dalam waktu 20 menit yang terlewat ini beberapa materi sudah usai dan tinggal mengulang agar paham. Tapi ini? _Geez!_ Bahkan pertanyaan yang selalu muncul di soal ulangan Mao-_sensei_ tak bisa dijawab.

Len menyangga wajahnya menatap Rin dan tersenyum kecil. Wajah frustasi Rin yang bercampur kesal terlihat sangat menggoda untuk di lihat. Len tersenyum saat Rin berdumel pelan. _'Baiklah ini akan menyenangkan,' _manik matanya fokus menatap Rin.

"Apa kau punya pengalaman lain selain di bidang membosankan seperti sejarah atau pelajaran lainnya?" Len memincingkan matanya dan menatap Rin dengan kepala yang semakin maju—mendekat ke wajah Rin. Rin mendorong kursinya mundur hingga menabrak rak buku.

Len menyeringai kecil. "Jadi kau punyai pengalaman tentang ciuman huh?" tanya Len pelan dan terus mencondongkan wajahnya ke Rin.

Rin mengerjap beberapa kali. Punggungnya berserta punggung kursi sudah menabrak rak buku di belakangnya. Rin merasakan deru napas Len yang kian menghangat. Matanya terpejam saat aroma _mint_ menguar dari tubuh orang di depannya. Dan jangan lupakan napasnya yang hangat beraroma seperti _mint_ menabrak pipi Rin lembut.

Len menempelkan bibirnya pada sudut bibir Rin. **CUP!** Kedua bibir itu hanya menempel di sudut bibir Rin. Rin melebarkan matanya menatap Len. Segera di arahkan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong bahu Len mundur menjauh darinya. Rin mengusap bibirnya dan menatap Len horror.

"YAA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Rin dan menatap Len garang.

"Menciummu. Apa itu salah? Jangan-jangan kau mau dicium lagi?" goda Len dengan senyum tipis dan mencodongkan wajahnya ke arah Rin.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Menolak ucapan Len yang membuatnya frustasi. Len hanya menatap Rin dengan senyum kecil dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap pipi Rin. "Kau yakin tak mau lagi?" tanya Len.

Rin menepis tangan Len. Pipinya rasanya memanas. Mengingat tadi adalah ciuman—entah ciuman yang sempurna atau tidak karena menempel di sudut bibirnya—pertama dan rasanya aneh. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan semakin tertekan dan frustasi dengan Len.

Segera ia mengambil tas dengan tangan kanannya serta beberapa buku paket sejarah dengan tangan kirinya. Rin lalu melenggang pergi menjauh dari Len yang menatapnya heran. Pintu perpustakaan berderit saat Rin keluar dari perpustakaan.

Len hanya menyeringai kecil menatap reaksi Len. Dari dalam perpustakaan ia bisa mendengar suara Rin yang beteriak frustasi karena ulahnya tadi. Len mendelikkan bahunya dan segera meraih tas dan blazer-nya lalu keluar perpustakaan.

"Pasti tadi itu ciuman pertamanya."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Next Chapter**

* * *

"Enak apanya? Dapat ciuman pertama yang dicuri sih iya!" ucap Rin dengan frustasi.

Manik mata Miku melebar mendengar seruan Rin. "Ka—Kau berciuman dengan Len Kagamine?!" seru Miku.

Beberapa manik mata para siswi mendelik ke arah Rin dengan tatapan kaget. Rin hanya menelan ludah kelu. _'Mampus kau Rin! Salahkan Miku dengan bodohnya beteriak kencang!'_ seru Rin dan mendelik ke arah Miku yang masih menatapnya kaget.

* * *

.

.

* * *

_**Konichiwa minna-san!**_

_Well_, Hana merasa kaku dengan chapter ini. Mungkin karena chapter ini baru berisi penjelasan ya? Heuheuheu~ Apa kurang panjang? Hana harap enggak ya. Habis ngetik di HP buat pegel tangan -,-v

_Well,_ Chapter pertama gaje banget. Malu buat chapter ini (/ω＼) Aaaa. Gak tau kenapa ide jadi gaje gini. _Gomene~  
_Maaf untuk typo, Hana frustasi ngerjain tugas HTML yang caranya sesat semua -,- _Gomene~_

Moga bisa update cepet sekarang karena ada komputer ya~ *bletak* _Gomene~ _Makin curcol gaje.

* * *

.

.

_**What do you think?**_

_**Leave me your opinion in review please!**_


	3. 2 : Here Comes Trouble!

_**Thanks a lot to all people that have supported me!**_

* * *

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Jam penanda waktu istirahat makan siang berbunyi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Lorong-lorong penghubung antar kelas yang awalnya sepi kini menjadi sesak oleh siswa-siswi Tokyo High School. Beberapa orang memiliki rutinitas yang berbeda ada yang ke kantin membeli makan siang, ke taman untuk makan siang, bahkan mengekor sejumlah _flower boy_ kemanapun mereka—ini khusus untuk siswi Tokyo High School.

Kaki Rin mengarah menuju taman sekolah bersama Miku yang masih mengoceh tentang keberuntungannya mengerjakan soal Yumimeru-_sensei_. Rin mengulum senyum. Kepalanya berkunang mengingat soal dengan runtutan angka yang membuat kepalanya nyaris pecah saat menghapal rumus-rumus yang membuatnya begadang semalam suntuk.

Mereka berhenti di dekat pohon sakura yang tepat di bawahnya ada sebuah bangku taman. Rin meletakkan _obento_ yang tertutup kain bermotif sakura dengan warna pink pucat. Gadis itu menatap _obento_ milik Miku yang tertutup kain bermotif _negi_. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Miku yang _negiholic_. Astaga seberapa cintanya dia dengan _negi_ huh?

Jemari Rin digunakan untuk menarik sudut-sudut lipatan kain pembungkus _obento_-nya. Setelah kain itu terlepas, Rin segera mengambil sumpit dan membuka tutup _obento_. Manik mata _blue ocean_ itu menatap beberapa tempura, neginuta, sedikit wasabi, nasi, dan sedikit salad sayur. Ia tersenyum pelan menatap _bento_ buatanya dan _okaa-san_ kesayangannya pagi ini. Ekor mata Rin menatap Miku yang telah membuka _obento_-nya dan melahapnya lalu tersenyum kecil.

Segera saja Rin mengarahkan sumpitnya untuk mengambil neginuta dalam _obento_-nya. Manik matanya menatap keadaan taman sekolah yang sesak dengan siswi yang tengah mengobrol dan memakan _bento_. Rin melirik Miku yang ada di sampingnya. Manik mata Miku fokus menatap neginuta Rin.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan terkekeh kecil. Diarahkan sumpitnya untuk mengambil neginuta buatannya dan memindahkannya sedikit ke _obento_ Miku. Miku mengarahkan sumpit untuk memakan neginuta. Rin hanya tersenyum dan menghabiskan _bento_-nya.

"Jiadih buagaihmaniah khemarianh?" Miku menatap Rin dengan mulut penuh neginuta.

Rin menautkan alisnya. "Apa yang kau ucapkan huh?" tanyanya bingung. "Telan dulu baru bicara," lanjutnya cepat.

Miku menganggukan kepala lalu menelan bulat makanannya. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum berbicara. "Jadi bagaiman kemarin? Menyenangkan bukan?" Miku mengarahkan senyum menggodanya.

Rin mendengus kesal. "Tidak ada enak-enaknya," segera ia mengarahkan tempura yang sudah sedikit terkena wasabi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Miku seraya menyangga wajah dengan tangan kanan yang memegang sumpit yang mengarah ke bawah. "Tapi bukannya itu menyenangkan? Andaikan aku dalam posisimu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!" balas Miku singkat.

"Tidak ada yang sama sekali menyenangkan," Rin menjawab datar. Kepalanya bergerak saat ia mulai mengunyah neginuta dengan lahap.

Miku mengigit sumpitnya sejenak. Ia memejamkan matanya seraya terus berpikir. "Harusnya menyenangkan Rin-_chan_. Lagi pula Len itu tampan, keren, atlit basket sekolah, dan jangan lupakan dengan suaranya yang keren dan uh—oh jangan lupa dengan seringai kecilnya itu yang keren itu! Arght Rin-_chan!_ Itu akan menjadi satu hal yang enak untuk di lihat!" Miku memejamkan matanya dan merasakan beberapa fantasinya melayang memenuhi kepalanya.

Rin mendesah kesal. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya dan mendelik Miku kesal. "Enak apanya? Dapat ciuman pertama yang dicuri sih iya!" ucap Rin dengan frustasi. Manik mata Miku melebar mendengar seruan Rin.

"Ka—Kau berciuman dengan Len Kagamine?!" seru Miku. Beberapa manik mata para siswi mendelik ke arah Rin dengan tatapan kaget. Rin hanya menelan ludah kelu.

_'Mampus kau Rin! Salahkan Miku dengan bodohnya beteriak kencang!'_ seru Rin dan mendelik ke arah Miku yang masih menatapnya kaget. Dan dalam detik yang bergulir kemudian, beberapa _fangirl_ Len menatapnya garang dengan harapan bisa melahap Rin bulat-bulat. Rin mendesah frustasi. Ia melirik Miku yang terlihat 'sok polos' dengan ucapannya dan melahap neginuta miliknya dengan tatapan polos.

Rin memakan tempuranya kesal. Belum selesai masalahnya menjadi tutor Len sekarang ia harus di tambah berhadapan dengan _fans_ Len yang sangar itu. _Kami-sama_ apa belum cukup masalah untuk Rin hari ini? Ah... Tak ada yang akan tahu kan?

* * *

_**Vocaloid belongs to their own**_

**Naughty Prince © Hana Kazusa Laytis**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Naughty!Len, typo, De Es Be.**

* * *

**Two**

* * *

Rin mendelik kesal beberapa _fangirl_ Len yang masih setia menatapnya garang sejak tadi. Ia mengarahkan tangannya mengusap pelipisnya frustasi. Apa belum cukup mereka mengekornya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin mencakar wajahnya? Rin mendesah mengingat sejak sisa waktu makan bersama dengan Miku tadi mereka _fangirl_ Len masih mengekornya dengan setia.

Rin berdiri di depan pintu kelas Len. Manik matanya menatap beberapa siswi kelas Len yang berbisik menatapnya. Ia menghentakkan kakinya pada lantai kesal. Gosip menyebar sangat cepat huh? Bahkan kini beberapa orang menatapnya garang dan beberapa memberikan acungan jempol hanya karena ia menci—ah ralat—Len mencium dia.

"Len kau dicari gadis dengan pita putih besar di depan kelas," siswa dengan rambut biru laut menepuk bahu Len yang tengah bermain PSP.

Len menoleh menatap siswa itu—Kaito Shion—dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Pita putih besar?" manik mata _sapphire_ itu menatap layar PSP.

"Tsk! Maksud Kaito itu Rin Kamato baka!" siswa berambut ungu gelap ikut angkat berbicara.

"Oh," bahkan jawaban sederhana itu meluncur dari mulut Len. Ia memasukan PSP dalam saku celananya dan berbalik menuju Rin.

Beberapa orang kembai berbisik. Bertanya atau entah menduga apa yang akan Len dan Rin lakukan. Len masih menikmati earphone yang berada di telinganya. Kabel earphone yang tersambut ke PSP itu bergerak seirama kaki Len yang terbalut oleh celana kain hitam. Len berdiri di ambang kelas tepat di depan Rin.

"_Nani?_" tanyanya cepat dengan salah satu tangan masuk ke saku celana dan satu tangan yang lain berada di balik punggungnya.

Rin menghembuskan napas pelan. Kepalanya masih mencoba menyusun beberapa kalimat yang akan ia gunakan. Ayolah Rin, itu sederhana bukan? Cukup katakan_ 'Kagamine-san maaf sepertinya hari ini tak ada tambahan.' _sangat sederhana bukan? Rin menenangkan pikirannya. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini atau ia akan mati di tangan _fangirl_ Len yang meliriknya tajam.

"Kagamine-_san_ kura—," bahkan sebelum kata kedua selesai Len mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bibir Rin. Telunjuk itu dengan manisnya berada tepat di depan bibir Rin.

Len menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia lalu tersenyum kecil. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali Rin. Cukup panggil Len atau Len-_kun _saja kan?"

Rin menautkan alisnya kesal. Ia sedikit menghentak kakinya kasar. "Tsk! Terserah kau sajalah," serunya kesal. Rin mendongak menatap Len yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa centi. Manik _blue ocean_ itu menatap Len. "Kurasa aku tak akan menjadi tutormu dan mengajarmu hingga mereka," Rin menunjuk para Len sejenak "Berhenti mengikutiku."

Len menautkan alisnya. "Hanya karena itu? Kau tak boleh seperti itu!" balas Len tak terima. Hei kenapa ia kena imbasnya sekarang?

Rin mendengus. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Tak ada tutor untukmu Kagamine-_san_ hingga kau menjinakan _fangiri_ kesayanganmu itu," ucapnya dan berbalik ke kelas.

Beberapa seruan rasa senang _fangiri_ Len menggema. Mereka sesekali mencibir Rin yang tengah melangkah melewati mereka. Len mendesah pelan dan mengerang sedikit frustasi. Oh ayolah, pelajaran sejarah dengan cara di pelajari sendiri membuatnya kepalanya nyaris pecah. Len melirik para _fangiri_-nya dan memasang wajah datar. Di arahkan tangannya di udara dan dikibaskan.

"Sudah sana pergi, pergi. Hush, hush, hush," seru Len dan mengibaskan tangannya mengusir pada _fangirl_-nya.

Len mendelikkan bahunya setelah lorong kelasnya sesak dengan _fangirl_ yang meruah disana. Ia melangkah menuju bangkunya dan membuka PSP-nya. Melanjutkan kecan dengan 'kekasih' kesayangannya heung? Isi kepala Len berputar dengan kedua jari menekan beberapa tombol bulat PSP.

Len mengentikan game yang tengah ia mainkan sejenak. Kepalanya menemukan sebuah ide brilian. Len menoleh, menatap siswa berambut pirang cerah yang tengah membaca buku fisika.

"Hei Oliver," dalam waktu beberapa detik siswa itu menoleh dan menautkan alisnya pada Len. Len tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu alamat rumah Rin Kamato kan? Kalau tidak salah kau sering pulang bersama dengan Rin, Miku, dan Lui kan?" tanya Len.

Oliver menutup bukunya. Ia menyangga kepalanya di atas buku yang berdiri tegak dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya begitulah. Rumah kami semua searah. _Nani?_" Oliver mengakhiri ucapannya dengan manik mata kucingnya menatap lekat Len.

Len tersenyum simpul. "Boleh aku minta alamat rumah Rin Kamato?"

Oliver tersenyum pelan, ia lalu menganggukan kepalanya cepat. "Tentu saja."

* * *

...

* * *

Rin mendorong kenop pintu rumahnya dengan tangan kanan lemas. Ia menarik napas lelah dan mendorong pintu rumahnya dengan kaki agar tertutup rapat. Ia menoleh menatap rumahnya yang sepi. Hei dimana _okaa-san?_ Rin mendelikkan bahunya sejenak. Ia meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal.

Rin melangkah memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya. Hidungnya bisa menyesap aroma vanilla yang digunakan sang _okaa-san_ sebagai pewangi ruangan. Ada-ada saja pewangi yang _okaa-san_-nya pakai huh? Gadis itu melangkah melewati ruang keluarga. Manik mata _blue ocean_ itu menatap layar televisi yang tengah menyala tapi tak ada _okaa-san_ disana.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya," Rin mengerjap mendengar suara itu. Tipe suara baritone huh. Tapi hei! Sejak kapan suara Lola Kamato menjadi berat dan seperti ini? Len mengangkat kepalanya tinggi dan menatap Rin. "_Okaerin_ Rin," bahka ia bisa melayangkan senyum kharismatik dengan santainya pada Rin.

Rin melebarkan matanya. "YAA! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" pekik Rin menatap horror Len.

Len tersenyum pelan. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah layar televisi dan menatap Rin sejenak. "Tentu saja belajar Rin. Kau kan tutorku dan aku harus belajar," balas Len.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Astaga! Apa yang Len lakukan dan dengan santainya bisa duduk di sofa depan televisi sekarang? Rin menggaruk kepalanya kasar, ia lali melangkah mendekati Len dan duduk di sofa samping Len. Tangan Rin digunakan untuk membanting tasnya di sofa kesal.

Rin memijat pelipisnya. Ia menatap Len yang sudah duduk manis dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku paket sejarah dari tasnya. Rin mendesah frustasi. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya besok jika ada gosip menyebar Len pergi ke rumahnya. _Kami-sama_ semoga nyawanya masih utuh dari amukan _fangirl_ Len esok hari.

Rin menghela napas panjang. Ia menyandar di sofa dan menatap Len. "Dari mana kau dapat alamat rumahku?" tanya Rin lemas dan pasrah akhirnya.

Len tersenyum pelan. Ia meletakkan buku paket sejarah yang besar di atas meja dan menyangga wajahnya dengan tangan kiri untuk menatap Rin. "Ada sumber terpercaya untuk masalah itu," jawab Len pelan.

Rin mendesah panjang. Entah ia harus merutuk siapa untuk kesialan yang ia alami sekarang. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Dan mana _okaa-san_?" tanya Rin lagi.

Len tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja itu sangat mudah. Aku cukup bilang _"Konnichiwa oba-san. Saya adalah kekasih anak anda."_ dan lihatlah _oba-san_ memperbolehkanku masuk. Oh iya _oba-san_ sedang pergi jadi ia menyuruhku menemanimu," Len semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

Sejenak Rin terasa seperti di sambar petir di siang hari. Ia mendesah panjang. Oh... _Here comes one trouble again!_ Kepalanya sudah memberi satu dugaan apa yang akan _okaa-san_ ucapkan padanya. Tsk! Apa tak ada kalimat yang lebih bagus daripada kalimat yang Len gunakan tadi? Rin mendelik tajam pada Len. Tapi sejenak tatapannya melunak menatap Len yang sepertinya mulai berniat—sedikit—membaca buku paketnya.

Rin mendesah panjang. Seberapa kalinya ia menyangkal jika orang yang ada di dekatnya adalah Len ia tak bisa melakukannya. Jadi apa boleh buat? Ia harus rela mengajari Len dan menyuruhnya segera pulang setelah belajar. Rin meraih buku paket Len yang tergeletak beberapa di atas meja.

"Karena hasil juga percuma jika aku mengusirmu lebih baik kau belajar disini. Ingat belajar dengan serius!" ucap Rin dengan penekan serius. Len mengangguk pelan. Kedua manik mata Len menatap ke arah beberapa paragraf di buku tebal itu.

Rin mendesah panjang. Ia membuka toples yang ada di atas meja dan mengambil manisan jeruk yang ia buat bersama _okaa-san_-nya 2 hari yang lalu. Rin melirik Len sejenak. Ia mengunyah jeruk yang terasa semakin manis dan sedikit kering itu. Rin menelan jeruk itu bulat setelah beberapa kunyahan. Setelah kesunyian menyelimuti mereka. Rin merasa janggal. Biasanya selalu ada beberapa kegaduhan kecil jika ia bersama Len selama pengamatannya.

Rin mendelikkan bahunya. Ia mengambil manisan jeruk dan mengunyahnya cepat. Beberapa rasa manis yang cepat di papila terasa sangat khas di lidahnya. Rin mengetukkan jari di permukaan toples manisan jeruk yang terbuat dari kaca dan menatap Len. Manik _blue ocean _Rin menatap Len fokus. Ia bisa melihat helaian poni Len yang turun mengenai wajahnya dan jangan lupakan dengan manik mata _sapphire _Len yang menatap lekat paragraf berjumlah banyak di buku sejarah itu.

Rin menautkan alisnya heran. _"Harusnya menyenangkan Rin-chan. Lagi pula Len itu tampan, keren, atlit basket sekolah, dan jangan lupakan dengan suaranya yang keren dan uh—oh jangan lupa dengan seringai kecilnya itu yang keren itu! Arght Rin-chan! Itu akan menjadi satu hal yang enak di lihat!" _ucapan Miku beberapa jam yang lalu berputar di kepalanya. Rin menatap Len sejenak dengan cermat. Beberapa ucapan Miku bagi Rin luput. Len mengesalkan. Rin sangat yakin dengan pemikirannya tapi entahlah ia masih berpikir sejenak.

"… _dan uh—oh jangan lupa dengan seringai kecilnya itu yang keren itu! …" _Rin diam sejenak. Seringai kecil? Apa senyum jahil seperti iblis yang muncul saat mereka bertemu itu dan sesudah insiden ciuman itu? Rin melebarkan matanya mengingat seriangai Len yang terasa beda dari seringai lainnya. Rin menepuk kepalanya frustasi. Oh astaga! Kenapa dengamu Rin?

Rin mendesah panjang. Ia lebih memilih mengutarakan beberapa ucapan yang berupa pertanyaan kepada Len sekarang daripada mengingat seringai Len. "Kenapa nilai sejarahmu menyeramkan? Aku tak percaya jika ada nilai buruk seperti itu di kelas Mao-_sensei. _Biasanya yang paling rendah hanya nilai 70," Rin menoleh dengan manik mata menatap Len fokus.

Len menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan melepas pandangannya dari buku paket sejarah yang Rin perintahkan untuk ia baca. Iris mata itu menerawang ke arah langit-langit putih ruang tengah Rin. Rin menatap Len tanpa mengerjap, masih menanti jawaban Len yang ia ingin ketahui.

Len menatap Rin dan menarik napas pelan. "Sejarah membosankan untukku. Berbeda dengan pelajaran lainnya dan bermain basket kau tahu?" seulas senyum kecil muncul di wajah Len.

Rin mengangguk cepat. Jadi masalahnya adalah sejarah adalah pelajaran yang membosankan bagi Len? Rin mengangguk lagi pelan, ia harusnya bisa sedikit menyiasati dugaan Len. Rin menghela napas panjang. Sejenak ia teringat insidennya bersama dengan _fangirl _Len. Ia harus meminta Len menjinakan _fangirl-_nya. Hei! Siapa yang bisa menjinakan _fangirl _Len selain Len sendiri?

Rin menoleh menatap Len sejenak. "Aku akan menjadi tutormu hingga nilaimu bagus," Len menoleh mendengar ucapan Rin. "Tapi jika kau bisa menjinakan _fangirl-_mu itu. Aku masih mau hidup nyaman di sekolah. Ya kau kan bisa menjelaskan sedikit masalah yang ada," ucap Rin.

Len tersenyum pelan. "Tenang. Aku bisa mengatasi semuanya."

mengerjap pelan dengan kepala mengangguk paham. Sejenak ia diam dan menghela napas pelan. Len menatap Rin sejenak dari buku paketnya. Manik _sapphire _itu menatap toples yang berisi manisan jeruk Rin.

"Kau tak berniat memberi tamumu minuman dan cemilan?" tanya Len. Rin menoleh menatap Len dan segera berdiri.

"Kau mau minum apa? Kalau cemilan lebih baik kau makan manisan jeruk itu saja. Rasanya enak," ucap Rin seraya menunjuk ke arah toples dengan jari telunjuk.

Len mengarahkan telunjuknya untuk mengusap dagunya. "Jus jeruk kurasa tak buruk. Dan hei kau punya es krim? Aku mau es krim? Jika ada pisang tolong di beri potongan pisang juga," Len mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tersenyum lebar.

Rin mendesah dan mencibir pelan. Ia lalu berjalan ke dapur malas untuk menuruti apa yang Len mau. Rin mencibir pelan. _'Sebenarnya dia itu disini mau belajar apa merepotkanku huh! Mana ada tamu pesan seperti di resoran,' _Rin mencibir kesal. Len diam dan menatap punggung Rin yang semakin menghilang dari penglihatannya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk membuka toples dan mengambil beberapa manisan.

Len memakan manisan jeruk yang menyisakan rasa manis di seluruh papila lidahnya. Ia menoleh menatap arah dimana Rin menghilang. "Kau ada camilan keripik pisang atau manisan pisang mungkin? Jika ada tolong bawakan," seru Len seraya mengunyah beberapa jeruk di mulutnya.

"Jika kau mau makan seperti itu cari saja di supermarket! Katanya mau belajar disini kenapa malah minta ini itu huh?!" seru Rin kesal dari dapur.

* * *

...

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di kota Tokyo. Aroma angin musim semi yang khas mulai terasa berbeda mengingat kini mulai memasuki musim panas. Beberapa burung kenari berterbangan kesana-sini. Beberapa orang berjalan cepat menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka. Tapi itu berbeda dengan gadis bersurai _honey blonde_ yang tengah menendang kerikil dengan kesal dan mendesah panjang.

Rin mendesah seraya melangkah menuju sekolah dengan malas. Kepalanya masih berusaha memberi beberapa dugaan apa yang akan _fangirl_ Len lakukan padanya. Hei, walau pun Rin tidak—belum—mendapat hukuman dari _fangirl_ Len bukan berarti ia bisa tenang bukan? Bahkan Rin bisa membayangkan jika ia di-_bully_ oleh _fangirl_ yang jumlahnya banyak itu. Walau ia sudah menyuruh Len menjelaskannya pada _fangirl-_nya Len bisa saja tidak menepati ucapannya atau lupa bukan?

Rin menghela napas panjang. Sekarang semuanya menjadi benang yang semakin ruwet untuknya. Rin mengurut keningnya pelan seraya melangkah. Menjadi tutor Len awalnya tidak akan menjadi masalah berat—itu pendapatnya dulu. Tapi entah kenapa Len selalu menampilkan beberapa sisinya yang menggoda Rin—bahkan mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

Rin menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya. Belum selesai masalah itu, masih ada masalah _fangirl_ Len yang mengira jika ia dan Len memiliki hubungan lebih dari seorang tutor. Oh... Astaga! Untuk masalah itu mungkin ia harus menyumpal mulut Miku dengan _negi_ besar karena dengan lantangnya berbicara masalah ciuman pertama Rin dan Len.

Rin memutar memorinya untuk makan malam semalam. _Okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_-nya mengira Len adalah kekasih sesungguhnya dan memberinya banyak ucapan terutama komentar _okaa-san_ tentang Len. _"Len itu anak yang baik Rin, kurasa ia cocok denganmu!"_ bahkan sepertinya _okaa-san_-nya sangat menyukai Len dan mengucapkan banyak rencan yang bisa mereka lakukan—keluarga Kamato dengan tambahan Len.

Rin mendesah panjang menatap gerbang sekolahnya yang ada di depannya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak dan membukanya cepat lalu mengarahkan kepalan tangan ke udara. "Yo Rin _ganbatte!_" serunya menyemati dirinya sendiri.

Kaki kanan Rin digunakan untuk menginjak halaman sekolah. Kesan pertama yang ia dapat adalah banyak siswi yang berjubel di halaman sekolah dengan seorang siswa yang tengah berdiri menatapnya dan tersenyum. Siswa itu—Len Kagamine—berjalan mendekati Rin dan mengulurkan tangan kanan ke pada Rin.

"Kau lama sekali Rin. Aku lelah menunggumu disini. Ayo kuantar kau ke kelasmu," Len tersenyum dan dengan seenaknya langsung menarik tangan Rin menuju ke kelasnya.

"Ta—Tapi kan a—," belum selesai ucapannya di ucapankan jari telunjuk Len berada dengan manis di depan bibir Rin.

Len tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tak ada tapi-tapian," jawab Len dan menyeret Rin ke kelas Rin.

Beberapa pasang—bahkan puluhan atau ratusan—mata itu menatap Rin garang. Beberapa sibuk mengutuk Rin dan ada yang histeris melihat LenRin _moment_ seperti Miku contohnya. Rin mendesah panjang. Ia tak bisa menarik tangannya dari Len hanya bisa pasrah. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengusap dada untuk sabar.

_'Jadi ini yang Len maksud "Tenang. Aku bisa mengatasi semuanya." itu seperi ini?'_ Rin mendesah frustasi. Bahkan ia bisa menduga jika esok ada skandal besal tentang ia dan Len di majalah dinding sekolah.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Next Chapter**

* * *

Len melakukan dribble lalu berjalan pelan. Seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuhnya itu tak menjadi penghalang saat Len bermain basket. Rin yang duduk di tepi lapangan memegang tas punggungnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sudah 10 menit dan mereka—Len dan Rin—belum memulai jam tambahan sejarah Len. Rin mendengus. Ia sudah menduga jika harusnya ia tak mengikuti keinginan Len belajar di dekat area basket.

Dalam detik berikutnya Rin menatap Len yang berlari cepat menuju ke arah ring. Rin menautkan alisnya heran. Apa yang akan pembuat masalah itu lakukan sekarang heung? Len mengarahkan kaki kirinya untuk menjadi pijakan melompat menuju ring, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk memasukan bola basket ke dalam ring. **BLUM!** Beberapa detik bergulir dan sekarang bola basket itu meluncur dan menggelinding ke arah Rin.

Rin meletakkan tasnya dan berjongkok. Tangannya dapat merasakan tonjolan tipis yang menutupi permukaan bola basket. Rin menatap bola oranye dengan gadis hitam yang membelah bola menjadi beberapa bagian. Rin mendengus saat mendengar suara langkah Len mendekat ke arahnya.

"Mana bola basketnya?" Len mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta bola basketnya.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak ada bola basket sebelum kita belajar!" serunya yang seperti sebuah perintah mutlak bagi Rin tapi tidak bagi Len. Tangan Rin digunakan untuk mendekap bola basket itu erat.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Konnichiwa minna-san!** *tebar manisan jeruk buatan Rin*

Jika ada yang tanya kenapa gaje jangan tanya. Sedikit frustasi dengan beberapa tumpukan soal yang err _that has made me going crazy._ Btw ada yang nunggu ff ini? Gak ada? Syukur deh ._. Berarti kalo hiatus lama gak di uring-uring dong *peluk Pussy* Capek loh ngetik ini di HP karena gak berani nulis di PC takut ilang sama ide ilang ._. Kalo gak ada halangan mau update fast nih! Semoga Sabtu/Minggu bisa update chapter 3 ne. Btw, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan (n.n)

Sedikit mood nulis setelah nikung membuka photoshop dan belajar editing. Well, Hana gak bisa digital coloring dan gambar sampai sekarang -_,- Jadi hanya bisa photoshop dan ngedit disana-sini. Mungkin Hana bakal buat cover untuk ff ini pake photoshop itu kalo bisa ya :'3 Kemarin Hana buat folder icon vocaloid dan Hana post di DA Hana yang mau download silahkan mampir DA Hana yang bisa di cek di bio Hana (n.n) *promosi bentar*

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sebagai rasa tanggung jawab atas beberapa kesalah balas review okay?

**Mimi **: Arigatou berkenan review ^-^ *sodorin manisan jeruk Rin* Well, rating gak akan naik, gak kuat kalau naik soalnya / Kecepetan? Ah... Terima kasih koreksinya. Agar ngebut sih alurnya sekarang, tapi apa sekarang masih terlalu ngebut ceritanya seperti awal?

**Namikaze Kyoko :** Terima kasih untuk semangatnya. Udah diupdate ya^-^)/

**Akari Shinohara :** Arigatou udah review Akari-chan~ Ff ini mungkin belum bisa di katakan bagus, masih ada sedikit kesalahan disana-sini. Tapi well, terima kasih suportnya *sodorin manisan jeruk buatan Rin*

**Alfianonymous22 :** Terima kasih sudah review Alfian-san. Tak apa panggil begitu kan? OK sekarang jelasin sedikit masalah pelajaran Len ne. Len pelajaran yang nilainya jeblok hanya di sejarah karena menurut survei di kelas Hana yang banyak dijatuhkan di bidang IPS terutama sejarah. Materi kelas 1 ya? Heung entahlah, habis cari tau materi sejarah Jepang cukup sulit. Dan tidak lucu kalau langsung loncat ke perang dunia 2 padahal Hana masih belum dong sama materinya (/-\) Jadi materinya mungkin bertahap (n.n) Len Rin kelas berapa? Well, untuk pertanyaan itu silahkan di pikirkan sesuai imajinasi sendiri okay?

* * *

.

.

**What do you think? **

**Leave me your opinion please**!


End file.
